Crossing The Line
by JaredsGirl23
Summary: Not everything bad is evil. Sam and Dean are out on another hunt getting those vampires you fell in love with in 'The Twilight Sega'. SPNxTWILIGHT CROSSOVER. You don't have to have read Twilight but it will help.


**Crossing The Line**

**Chapter One**

"Who was that?" Sam Winchester questioned his older brother, Dean.

"Bobby. He has something he wants us to check out while we're in Washington." Sam nodded and Dean took the sign to go on. "Well, he thinks there is a family of vampires living there."

Sam looked at Dean questionably. "A family? What are they human?"

Dean let out a small laugh. "Thats what I said, but apparently they are family. By blood, I don't know but apparantly these people have been moving city to city ever four or so years and they change they information and everything."

"Okay, so are we going to get them?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled. "Hell yeah, but I haven't finished yet. One of the vampires, they call him the dad, is a doctor. And not a bad one either."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, somewhat questioning Deans sanity.

"One hundred percent. Not even that many people are dieing which is strange. Your average death rate. Anways, it gets weirder. These ... children of the family go to the high school. Are you ready to enroll?"

"Enroll? In high school? Dean, I'm almost twenty four years old." Explained Sam.

"You can be ... a drop out wanting to fulfill the eduaction he once lost." Dean said.

"And while I do that what will you be doing?" An evil smirk began to grow on the face of Dean.

"Hello, you must be Samuel Smith. Welcome to Forks High." The too-perky reciptionist said.

"Its Sam. Can I have my schedule?"

"No problem. Just get your each teacher to sign this sheet and bring it back at the end of the day, okay?" Sam nodded and grabed the sheet. He headed towards the door and took a look around the parking lot. People in Forks weren't too rich.

Sam walked over to the entrance of the first building, trying to avoid the rain. Apparently it does that a lot here. Rain , that is. But he wasn't here for lesure or eduaction. He was on the job. He was looking for a group of extremly beautiful people. Well vampires, but you get the idea.

Nothing. He had to suffer threw Gym, English and Algebra and no beautiful people in any of his classes. Though there was a cute girl with reddish hair near him in english, she wasn't extremly pretty even though she was pale enough.

At least it was lunch. Sams favourite time of the day. He made his way over to the line and thats when he saw them.

_Vampires. _Sam thought. Right away, one of them glanced towards his direction as if he heard his thoughts. But that was crazy. The younge man looked smaller in comparison to the other two males near him but still musculer. He was surronded by two astonishing looking women and that one girl from English. Maybe she was one of them.

That one ... thing kept looking at Sam. It was as if some how he knew that Sam was going to kill him. The others we're staring to now. All except that girl from English. But how were they up anyways? Didn't vampires sleep durring the day.

Oh well, it didn't matter. Sam would have to talk with them. It seemed as if they knew who was already anyways. And even if they didn't, they had the cult on there side.

Sam could swear that a look of disbelief flashed momentarly on the younge mans face when he thought of the cult but figured he must be imagining things. I mean a vampire who could read minds? Are you kidding me?

Sam decided to make his way towards their table, food in hand. He sat down next to a tall looking girl with long blonde hair. She looked dazziling. A figure from a magazine.

"Hello, I'm Sam. You may have heard of me, I just moved here. Nice weather were having, huh?" Sam thought he heard a growl errupt from the girl with the short black hair but must have been hearing things.

There was a long moment of silence before the girl from english broke it. "Yeah, I saw you in my english class earlier. I'm Bella Swan and these are the Cullens, Edward, Alice and Emmett, and the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie. Its nice to meet you Sam."

"A pleasure." Snarled that one named Edward. "Would you mind speaking with me, alone?" The big one known as Emmett tenced but Edward just nodded.

"Uhm, sure no problem." I said and followed Edward to behind the school. When no one else was near us, he stopped and turned to me.

"Hello Sam Winchester, I've been expecting you."

* * *

**This is my first SPN fanfic so please, be nice. ) . Review ! **


End file.
